A kiss breaks the ice
by kissmekim
Summary: A misguided proposal ends in a kiss. Conflicting emotions throw Elizabeth off, but sympathy wins out when Darcy falls to his knees in shame. Darcy learns humility. Elizabeth learns the truth. Can they find a quicker HEA when they lay it all on the table?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

" _...and I had not known you a month before I felt that you were the last man in the world whom I could ever be prevailed on to marry."_

Her declaration hit him like a brick. He tried to process the sense of loss, the hurt, the anger, but it was too much. The fire in her eyes burned so furiously as she delivered the final blow. He finally understood. He had been a fool, and she hated him. The despair welling up inside him made the world beyond them disappear. She was standing so close. In her fury she had come within an arm's span of him, and he could smell the earthy scent of her, heightened by the rain. Conscious thought was disregarded as he leaned closer, almost unable to breathe. Eyes flicking down to her lips, mind blank, he closed the space between them.

She was stunned at the electricity that coursed through her as her lips were suddenly captured. Her breath caught, and she was momentarily overwhelmed by the pleasurable warmth that ran through her body. All too soon, however, her mind caught up, and she furiously did battle with her conflicting feelings: anger at his presumption and confusion at her body's reaction. Gathering her wits, she pressed her hands against his chest and threw him off. Gasping for air, she braced herself against the temple wall.

"Forgive me!" He cried. "I… Elizabeth… it seems I have proved you correct. I am not the gentleman I should be." He collapsed to his knees, resting his head in his hands.

She should run; she should be furious! But seeing him broken and dejected touched something in her, so she stayed. As her breath returned to normal, she sank to the floor, sitting with her back to the wall. She thought over all he had said in his awful proposal, and was suddenly struck by one point, which had been so overshadowed by his later pronouncements. "You love me?" The question was barely a whisper, but it broke through Darcy's stupor.

Shocked to find her still there, he slowly raised his head. "You didn't know?"

"But you find me barely tolerable."

As understanding slowly overtook him, so too did a new wave of shame. "It all comes back to Wickham," he said with a dejected sigh.

Elizabeth could make no sense of this. "I beg your pardon?" She said, somewhat indignantly. Her ire was beginning to rise again at the remembrance of friend's misfortune.

Darcy stood then, turned his back on her and tried to compose his thoughts. After a few deep breaths, he turned to face her once more. "If you will permit me, I should like to answer the charges you have laid against me."

Standing to meet his eye, she nodded her consent.

"Mr. Wickham is the son of a respectable man…"

As he expounded on the tale of his former friend, explaining his true character and all their dealings together, Elizabeth was stunned. Disbelief was soon replaced with embarrassment at her own naivety as she began to see her mistaken trust in the one who had flattered her. Silent tears rolled down her cheeks as he described his dear sister's near ruination. "Mr. Darcy…" she breathed. "I am so ashamed. Poor Miss Darcy. I have been such a fool. I who have prided myself on my discernment of character, to be taken in by such a scoundrel. It is inexcusable."

"On the contrary, Miss Bennet. You could not have known. He has fooled many with more experience, my own father, for one. I certainly gave you no reason to think well of me. Your reproofs have made me see the error in my own conduct. I have shown you nothing but snobbery, and insulted you to boot! But I must beg your forgiveness for that. It is inexcusable, I know, but the events of Ramsgate were so fresh in my mind when I arrived in Hertfordshire. That, and the general discomfort I always feel in strange company, especially when news of my income immediately circulates a room, culminated to put me in a foul mood. I would have said anything to put Bingley off. To be sure I barely looked at you, but to be truthful, it wouldn't have mattered, as I was determined to be displeased. When I did truly look, when I began to see your easy playfulness, your shining eyes, your dazzling wit, I was bewitched. And it scared me."

All through this speech, Elizabeth watched his face, and was struck by the depth of feeling she read there; remorse was plainly etched across his brow. She began to see that the proud facade he wore could be a protection against all those in society who saw only his wealth as something to be captured. He had built up walls to protect himself, but they had been too fortified. "Scared you?" she repeated.

"I have never felt this way before. I thought it only infatuation and that distancing myself from you would cure me of it, but quite the opposite occurred. Seeing you here again, I realized it was so much more than infatuation. And in my arrogance, I assumed you would be expecting my declarations, wanting them. I thought only of my own feelings." He signed and searched her face for a hint of her thoughts. The anger seemed to be gone, but beyond that she was unreadable. "Elizabeth, Miss Bennet, please tell me I have not destroyed my chance at happiness. I beg of you, give me a chance to win your respect."

She studied him again, his earnest, longing gaze pierced her, but she was not ready to capitulate. "I accept your account of Mr. Wickham. I should have seen the impropriety of his relating such a tale on so short an acquaintance. I am heartily sorry for making such unfounded accusations. But what of my other charge? How could you bring such pain to such a dear creature as Jane? What harm has she done to you? To be sure I know our family's faults, as you so kindly laid them out earlier, but if you have put them aside in your own case, I can hardly think they are more grievous in your friend's."

At this, Mr. Darcy raised his hands to his head in dejection. "I can only beg pardon for my words and actions by laying before you my reasoning. Although your family's improprieties were distressing to me, my only true concern was that I saw no special regard on your sister's part. If, as you say, she is merely shy, and does in fact harbor tender feelings for my friend, I am truly sorry for my part in their pain. I knew of her being in town, as Miss Bingley shared the news of it, and together we decided to conceal this fact from her brother. Perhaps this deceit was beneath me. At the time, I believed it in the service of a friend, whom I have often seen in love. I feared Miss Bennet would be persuaded by her mother to accept my friend without the proper affection."

"It does you credit to have such a care for your friend, but why should you be the judge of my sister's affection? After all, you hid your own so well."

Darcy let out a curt laugh. "Yes, ironic isn't it? Perhaps… perhaps I may have had a less noble reason. Perhaps my fear of my own growing affection for you pushed me to compromise my own morals."

"I see." She paused, considering her next words carefully. "Well Mr. Darcy, such an earnest confession deserves one in return." Darcy raised his brows in honest curiosity. "Although I immediately laughed it off, your initial insult of my person wounded me more than I cared to acknowledge. You wounded my vanity, and I'm afraid your slight colored all our future interactions. I decided I disliked you because it made it easier to discount your opinion. Charlotte has tried to tell me on more than one occasion that you admired me, but I always discounted it. I baited you whenever I could, more often trying to cause you pain than not. However did you come to love me?"

"I hardly know. I was in the middle before I knew I'd begun. But your care and attention to your ill sister I found very pleasing. The strength of your convictions made me admire you. I have never met a woman like you." Encouraged by the blush rising in her cheeks, he stepped closer once more and took her hand, searching her face with a questioning look. "May I call on you? When do you leave Kent?"

"Will you tell Mr. Bingley the truth?"

"Yes. I could hardly keep such a thing from him now. I can't promise what his actions will be, but I can no longer stomach the lie."

"That is all I ask. Yes, you may call on me. I leave Kent next week. I will spend a few days with my Aunt and Uncle Gardiner in London, where Jane is still residing. Perhaps you would call on us there. The Gardiners are sensible people, my favorite relations, in fact."

"Then I should be delighted to make their acquaintance."

"Even though they are in trade, and reside in Cheapside?"

He winced, but said, "Yes. I am beginning to understand I have long put too much merit in society's ideas of superiority. Indeed, look at what I have for an aunt! I must beg your forgiveness. I aim to mend my behavior. If you will guide me, I believe I have the chance to be a better man."

She blushed and looked away, suddenly bashful. "Sir, you give me too much credit. I who have shown such poor judgement and lashed out with unfounded accusations."

"Only out of your own innocence. You must not be too hard on yourself."

"Thank you." She was suddenly struck by his closeness. He was still holding her hand, and the tenderness in his gaze was unmistakable. Her eyes locked with his and, breath quickening, she could not look away. He moved closer, agonizingly slowly. When their faces were a breath apart, his eyes once again flicked to her lips. Her eyes fluttered closed, and she was once again overtaken by a flooding warmth as his lips met hers. It was a soft kiss, tender and loving. His free hand came up to brush her cheek as he pulled away to once again gaze into her eyes.

"Thank you, Elizabeth. For this second chance." She smiled sweetly, breathing slowing. "We should go now. I am sure your friend and cousin will be anxious for you."

Dazed, she could only nod. Darcy stepped away, and as the rain had cleared, guided her back along the path to the parsonage. At the gate he bowed. "Until we meet again, Miss Bennet."

"Mr. Darcy," she replied, answering with a curtsy and a smile. She turned to walk the short distance to the house, glancing over her shoulder several times to see him watching her go, until she turned around a bend, and he was out of sight.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Reentering the parsonage, Elizabeth took a moment to consider what, if anything, she should share with her friend. Charlotte had proven herself very perceptive. If the gentlemen called to take their leave, as they were due to leave the country in two days, would she notice a change? She decided to wait and see. She wanted more time to contemplate the day's events. If Charlotte asked her directly, she would divulge something of what had transpired. Taking one final deep breath, she went to the parlor to sit with her friend and prepare to pass her remaining time in Kent.

The rest of her visit dragged on. Elizabeth spent every morning indulging in her rambles and reviewing her thoughts on the enigmatic Mr. Darcy. The gentlemen had indeed come to the parsonage to take leave, and Mr. Darcy had been his usual quiet self, though his demeanor was softer, his expression holding less hauteur. If Charlotte suspected anything, she had kept it to herself. He had found a moment to ask after the Gardiners' directions, but had been able to do so while Col. Fitzwilliam was distracting the other ladies. He was all politeness but betrayed no particular feelings of regard. She had to bear several more visits to Rosings Park, Lady Catherine remarking on her quietness. She tried to rally, but her mind was so occupied, she found the task tiring.

Above all other things, her mind kept straying to those kisses and the feelings they evoked. So new and unsettling as they were, she tried to make sense of them, but it was like trying to recall a dream; the more she tried to place the feelings, the more they slipped away. The first kiss had taken her by surprise, and in the end she had pushed Mr. Darcy away in anger. The second kiss, however, she had anticipated. She remembered how her heart had sped up as he moved towards her, how her pulse had seemed to deafen her. She remembered a warmth, and not for the first time, her hand came up to touch her lips. They had tingled afterwards. She recalled how his scent, masculine and sweet, had flooded her senses. He had been so gentle.

She also went over all their previous conversations. She blushed in embarrassment when she considered how she had baited him, realizing now that he thought her to be flirting. She wasn't sure if she minded, and this thought took her by surprise. She had given him leave to call on her, but now she wasn't sure how she should act around him. Did she want to please him? Her dislike of him had been proven unfounded and foolish, but did that mean she wanted his love? _Well,_ she thought, _I shall let his behavior be my guide. If he is still the disagreeable man I met in Hertfordshire, I shall endeavor to dissuade him. If however, he proves himself otherwise…_ and here her thoughts would stop, for she still could not wrap her head around it. _Mr. Darcy loves me? How can this be?_ She had seen a glimpse of a softness in him but still could not reconcile it with the Mr. Darcy she knew. And then there were those feelings he had stirred in her...

At the end of each walk, she would be no closer to her answer. _I will just have to wait and see._

At last she made her way to Gracechurch Street. She was warmly welcomed by the Gardiners and Jane. On entering the sitting room, Jane pulled Elizabeth aside, and as quietly as her excitement would allow exclaimed, "Oh Lizzy! Can you believe it? Mr. Bingley has called on me!"

Elizabeth gasped, smiled, and threw her arms around her dear sister. "Oh Jane, that is wonderful news. Tell me all about it."

"Well it was quite a short visit, but he told me he has only just learned of my being in town. It seems his sisters never related the truth to him. I do not understand how he came to know, but it is of no importance. Oh Lizzy, he was so apologetic, so solicitous. He has asked to call again tomorrow!"

"Dearest Jane, I am thrilled for you. I have some news for you as well." Looking around, and seeing her aunt well occupied with the children, said "It was Mr. Darcy who told him."

"Mr. Darcy?"

Elizabeth blushed but gathered her wits and began to relate the shocking news of his proposal, her rejection, and his subsequent explanation. She withheld only the story of Miss Darcy, to be told when there was a greater reliance on not being overheard.

Jane was a wonderful audience, gasping at all the right places. She was shocked to be sure, but her affection for her sister made it easy for her to believe the gentleman loved her. "But this business with Mr. Wickham is too dreadful. I am so glad Mr. Darcy felt he could tell you his side of the story."

"Yes, and there is a more shocking tale yet, but it will have to wait. Suffice it to say, we were much deceived, and he is not a man to be trusted."

"So now all that remains is to ask how you feel about Mr. Darcy now. You say he is to call on you. Do you welcome his visit?"

"That is indeed the question of the hour. It is too soon to tell. I am decided that I will let his behavior guide me. I am glad, however, that he calls here instead of Longbourne." The sisters shared a meaningful look, silently thankful for the absence of Mrs. Bennet.

"I am proud of you Lizzy. You have admitted your error and are keeping an open mind."

The sisters embraced once more and turned to the rejoin the others for a pleasant evening at home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Elizabeth awakened early the next morning, her thoughts immediately jumping to that one subject that had occupied her since that rainy day at the temple. Would he really call today? He had confessed to Mr. Bingley, so she knew he was trying to make amends.

Rising from bed, she went through her toilette slowly, choosing her dress with care, and fixing her hair in a simple but flattering style she often wore. She found herself smiling unconsciously and wondered at it. She was anxious, to be sure, but she thought she was also anticipating the visit with some pleasure. To be admired by such a great man was certainly something.

She found a moment to tell her Aunt about the call she expected, and she looked forward to having this trusted relation's opinion on the gentleman. With some embarrassment, she had to confess her misplaced dislike and hint that she had been unwise in her trust of Mr. Wickham, who her aunt had met over the Christmas holidays. "He was much different in Kent," she tried to explain without divulging the debacle of the proposal, "and we were able to correct some misunderstandings." Her aunt's suspicions were raised as to how such a conversation could have come about, but she kept her own counsel, content to see how the interaction played out.

At last there came a knock at the door, and Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy were shown into the sitting room. Bingley, as was his nature, was all smiles, and immediately greeted the ladies of the house, looking longest at Jane. Darcy, being unsure of his reception merely bowed at first, letting his gregarious friend take over. His eyes soon sought Elizabeth's, and in them she saw none of the superiority she had so often read there. Instead, his insecurity was plain to see. She greeted him with a curtsy and gave him a small but encouraging smile. She saw his shoulders relax and the corners of his mouth slowly move up into a slight smile. "Mr. Darcy, may I introduce my Aunt Gardiner?" He agreed, and she made the introduction.

Madeline Gardiner, being a lady of excellent understanding and easy character, set herself to making Mr. Darcy feel at ease. "I understand you come from Derbyshire, sir. It is a place near and dear to my heart, as I spent many happy years at Lambton."

This had the desired effect, as Darcy was easily drawn into a conversation about his home county and the beauties to be found thereabout. Elizabeth's interest was piqued, and she readily joined in, asking after some particulars of the landscape. Tea was brought in, and they were able to carry on with pleasant conversation until the time of the visit was up. The gentlemen asked if they could call again the next day, received a favorable reply, bowed, and took their leave.

"Well Lizzy?" Jane asked as soon as the door was closed. Elizabeth could not contain the smile that spread across her face.

"I for one found his manners very pleasing," her aunt supplied. "To be sure he is not as relaxed as Mr. Bingley, but his conversation was excellent. How kindly he speaks of his sister is much to his credit."

"Thank you aunt. That is just what I think. He is so altered from what he was in Hertfordshire. I am all astonishment but not displeased." She blushed again at this pronouncement. "Indeed, I am not displeased at all."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jane and Elizabeth resolved to write to their parents to extend their London visit. They agreed to only mention Mr. Bingley's calls, as this would be enough reason for Mrs. Bennet to insist Jane stay, and Jane argued she needed her sister's support. Jane was, at first, uncomfortable with this deception but was soon won over by Elizabeth's pleas. "What if it comes to nothing, Jane? I will never hear the end of it!" Mr. Bennet was persuaded by his lady, and permission was granted.

Mr. Darcy was rising in Elizabeth's estimation with every subsequent meeting. She found they had many common interests, and without an undercurrent of animosity, they conversed easily. After the initial shock wore off, she reverted to her teasing ways, and was pleasantly surprised at the slight blushes that would arise on the formerly stern man's cheeks. This in turn would cause Elizabeth to blush and her stomach to do back flips.

During the third visit, the two couples took a walk in a nearby park. Elizabeth readily took Darcy's arm when it was offered, and she felt her heart rate rise at his closeness. She marvelled at the firmness of his arm under her delicate hand and the warmth of his body against her side. Once again her mind was turned to that kiss. She stole a glance at Darcy's face and her eyes widened at the look of pure adoration she saw there. She gasped and quickly looked away, hiding the blush and the smile that had quickly come to her face. Darcy covered her hand with his, and this gave her the courage to look up once again. Neither could find words, but their eyes spoke volumes. Eventually recovering, Darcy asked if he could bring his sister when he next called. "She particularly wishes to meet you," he had said.

"It would be an honor, sir."

When they returned to the house, and the gentlemen took their leave, Darcy bowed over Elizabeth's ungloved hand and pressed a soft kiss upon it. Again their eyes met, and Elizabeth's breath quickened. "Until tomorrow, Miss Elizabeth."

True to his word, Mr. Darcy came with his sister on his next call. Thinking back to all she had heard about this young woman (Wickham had called her proud, and Miss Bingley had called her the most accomplished of women) and discounting both sources as extremely biased, Elizabeth tried to form an objective opinion. She saw before her a tall creature, with the face of a youth and the body of a woman. After introductions were made, Elizabeth immediately set about to engage Miss Darcy in conversation, receiving very short answers. She often looked to her brother, who gave her encouraging looks. It soon became apparent to Elizabeth and her family that this lady was exceedingly shy. Drawing her further into the room, Elizabeth inquired about her fondness for music, a topic that finally brought some animation to the young woman's speech. Darcy smiled warmly down on the pair of them and turned to engage her aunt in conversation.

"My brother tells me you play beautifully, Miss Bennet," Miss Darcy said with a shy blush.

Stealing a glance at the man, Elizabeth blushed, too. "I'm sure he is too kind. In truth I hardly take the trouble to practice, as your Aunt Catherine was good enough to point out, but I do enjoy the pastime nonetheless."

Miss Darcy wasn't sure what to say to this pronouncement. She could not quite determine if the lady was in earnest. Finally she managed, "but Fitzwilliam always tells the absolute truth."

"In that case you must indeed be proficient, for he sung your praises most warmly. I should love to hear you play," she said, deflecting the praise from herself.

"Do you play duets?"

"Only when forced," Elizabeth replied with an arch look. She received a thoughtful look in return.

Upon taking their leave, and with the encouragement of her brother, Miss Darcy extended an invitation to the Bennets and Gardiners to dine at Darcy House the next evening. "The Bingleys and Hursts have also been invited," Mr. Darcy added. The invitation was enthusiastically agreed to.

The ladies of the house all agreed that Georgiana Darcy was a sweet girl who needed more encouragement to come out of her shell. Elizabeth had a little better notion of why she might be so withdrawn and was determined to befriend her, regardless of where things went with the brother.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

With the excitement of a dinner at Darcy House to anticipate, the ladies of Gracechurch Street passed the day in high spirits. Gowns were spruced up; ribbons were woven through hair; gentlemen were talked of.

Business had kept Mr. Gardiner busy for the past week, so he had been unable to meet the illustrious gentlemen calling on his nieces. He had great faith in his wife's judgement of character but was no less eager to make his own sketch.

The carriage pulled up to a stately address across London. Mr. Gardiner stepped out and handed down the ladies. Upon entrance, they were all struck by the beauty of the place, but Elizabeth was able to immediately compare it to the home of the owner's aunt. She was impressed by the lack of ostentation. The place had a quiet dignity to it that Rosings lacked. The party was shown into a drawing room, where they were greeted by their eager hosts. Miss Darcy was still shy, but as she stood at her brother's side, she was able to bestow the new arrivals with a smile. In a small but audible voice she managed, "Welcome to Darcy House Mrs. Gardiner, Miss Bennet, Miss Elizabeth."

Mrs. Gardiner smiled back kindly and greeted the shy girl, "Miss Darcy, Mr. Darcy, it is delightful to see you both again. Thank you so much for inviting us into your home for the evening. May I introduce my husband?" Mr. Darcy sincerely accepted the introduction and drew the gentleman into the room to meet some of the other guests, which surprisingly included not only the Bingleys and the Hursts, but also Colonel Fitzwilliam. His anxiousness to make a good impression distracted him from the orange-clad lady making a beeline for his newly arrived guests.

"Miss Eliza," Caroline drawled, a barely concealed sneer on her lips, "I did not know we would see you tonight, and in that old favorite gown of yours."

"Oh, I forgot about you," Elizabeth deadpanned. She dropped a perfect curtsy as if nothing had been said, greeted the insipid woman civilly, and then turned back to her hostess with a bright smile.

Georgiana Darcy's face was priceless at this. With eyebrows raised, she glanced surreptitiously from lady to lady, and then attempted to attend to whatever kind thing Elizabeth was saying to her. "Oh, yes, Miss Elizabeth. Thank you." _There_ , she thought, _that reply will probably suffice._

Mr. Bingley was hot on his sister's heels, quickly stepping to her side with a bright greeting for the whole party, being sure to remark on how well everyone looked. A pointed glare at his sister did not go unnoticed by Elizabeth, who had wondered how her sister's amiable suitor had taken to all the interferences in his love life. She had to surmise that the topic had been canvassed, but that the lady seemed unrepentant and unchanged in her goals. She was determined to pay her no heed, however. Her family would be the more gracious party and allow Miss Bingley to fall on her own sword if she was determined to act maliciously, as angry people are seldom wise. Mrs. Gardiner was of a similar mind and rushed to concur with her niece's gentle praise of her hostess's hospitality, offering only a curtsey to the woman who had tried to snub Jane.

Mr. Bingley was clearly a man determined, and he shortly maneuvered to engage his angel in conversation by inquiring about her progress through a botanical collection project she had recently undertaken and entreating her to admire some floral prints hung on the other side of the room. Mrs. Gardiner was kindly included, and the trio set off.

Left alone with Georgiana and that dratted Eliza, Caroline set about her usual task of presenting herself as superior by disparaging the dress, manner and level of accomplishment of some mutual acquaintances in comparison to the ideal of grace that was _Dear Georgiana_. Unbeknownst to her this only served to embarrass the poor girl and highlight the true merit of her counterpart. Elizabeth saw her distress, and seizing on some passing mention of Lady So-and-so's substandard musical talents jumped in to ask her friend if she had managed to find the sheets they had spoken of at their last meeting. Visibly relieved, Georgiana answered in the affirmative and then, with a quick glance to her brother across the room, added, "I have also purchased some lovely new duets. Would you be so good as to accompany me this evening?" Her confidence had begun to wane, making her final words barely a whisper.

Elizabeth blushed and also shot a glance at the gentleman, who was now conversing easily with her dear aunt and uncle. She recovered just in time to cut off Caroline's attempt to regain the young girl's attention. "I would be honored, Miss Darcy. I shall try not to make you look too bad," she added with a teasing smile.

"Yes," Caroline could not help putting in, "I am afraid Miss Eliza's playing cannot match your own in either skill or feeling."

In a rare burst of courage, spurred on by anger at Miss Bingley's pettiness, Georgiana drew herself up and declared, "If her playing is good enough for my brother, I am sure it is good enough for me!" With that she curtsied and stammered that she would see if dinner was ready.

Being for once united in purpose, the two remaining ladies immediately turned to chose other conversations to join. Elizabeth watched curiously as Miss Bingley made her decision. She was clearly torn between being near Mr. Darcy (and therefore keeping Eliza away from him) and having to converse with the Gardiners. Caroline decided to join her sister, but was distressed to see she had been making nice with Jane. Taking a deep breath, she plastered on a smile and tried to join in the discussion of London's gardens.

Elizabeth could not be sorry about the party she was left with by default. She hurried to join the group, which now consisted of the Gardiners, Mr. Darcy and his cousin. She immediately found herself smiling as she watched Mr. Darcy apply to Mr. Gardiner for particulars of his business and her uncle speak intelligently on the intricacies of the silk trade. She was greeted warmly by the Colonel, who inquired as to her contentment with London so far. She could not stop her eyes wandering to Mr. Darcy as she replied that she was enjoying her time exceedingly.

At last the party was called to dinner, and Elizabeth was immediately offered an arm by Darcy, who entreated her with dark eyes. She met his gaze unblinkingly, and her mind spun to that temple in the rain once more. He had not attempted to kiss her again, but in his eyes she read a longing that went beyond the offer of conversation during a meal.

Somehow, she found herself seated in an elegant dining room and blinked to take in the others gathering at the table. She found that she had been proceeded into the room by her hostess and the Colonel and succeeded by the rest of the party, who had filed in to find their preferred seats. There was a general cheerful din around her, and her lips curled into a jolly smile. She saw the gentle happiness of her sister, as she was carefully attended to by her suitor. She saw her beloved aunt and uncle happily chatting with their nearest neighbors. She saw Caroline Bingley looking sullen, having ended up between her brother-in-law and sister.

As her sweeping gaze at last landed on her dinner companion, she found him in his usual habit of studying her. Unlike many of those early stares, however, she now had little difficulty in discerning his thoughts. He was eager for her approval and taking pleasure in the joy on her face. She wanted to put him at ease, but the temptation to tease was too great. "Will you be using your newfound knowledge to enter into any silk trading ventures?" she asked.

Darcy saw the twinkle in her eye, and his heart leapt, but he held her gaze intently as he smoothly replied, "Perhaps. It is a worthwhile endeavour after all, striving through such trials when the gain is something uniquely beautiful and highly coveted."

Elizabeth could not stop the blush that was working its way up her neck, but she did not relinquish eye contact. While they had now met several times over the past fortnight and shared congenial conversation and warm looks, neither had made explicit reference to Darcy's stated goal for their meetings. She had gone to bed each night after one of their meetings eager to order all of their new interactions in her mind. She compared them to his previous conduct. She compared them to her interactions with others. She tried to carefully, logically, consider her own feelings on the man who she had once so misjudged. She had put aside her resentment completely. She had learned they shared many opinions and interests. She had seen he would respect her opinions, even when they did not align with his own. She had learned that she had a strong physical reaction to his person, to his gaze, to his voice, something that exceeded any slight excitement that had been elicited from and other male acquaintance. She would not dare name this new inclination love, but she could no longer deny her strong preference. She could see no reason to discourage him.

Without missing a beat, she said, "Hard work is often rewarded, and the prize made all the sweeter for it." She was rewarded with a smile full of hope. From the corner of her eye she saw his hand twitch, as if he wanted to reach out to her and had only just restrained himself. She gave him a very sweet smile and at last broke eye contact, taking a breath to steer the conversation to neutral waters.

Not unexpectedly, this exchange did not go unnoticed. The Gardiners were very pleased with what they saw. Mrs. Gardiner had been sure of the gentleman's preference for her niece from the start, and he had made an excellent impression on them both. Mrs. Gardiner had been obliged to question her niece on the subject of Wickham, and though Elizabeth would not give up the whole of the story, explained that Wickham had left out some key points, thereby misrepresenting his situation. Mr. Gardiner had seen nothing to disturb him. He had been excessively pleased with Mr. Darcy's manners, hospitality, and situation. Bingley, too, was making a fine impression, clearly working hard to overcome his previous inconstancy. He resolved to write his brother Bennet on the morrow.

Jane was too preoccupied to pay her sister much notice, but she did spare a glance in time to see the couple exchanging smiles, and her compassionate heart went out to them. She had always seen merit in the gentleman, and she felt her sister needed someone who would challenge her.

Georgiana was anxious in general and was specifically eager to make a good impression on Elizabeth Bennet and her relations. Initially, her brother had been rather vague, only inviting her to make a new acquaintance and afterward seeking her opinion earnestly as he had never done before. Her suspicions had been raised, and she had initially worried this woman with relatives in trade would be a fortune hunter - she was on her guard for them, after all - but she had seen such earnest kindness in them, such unpretentious efforts to put her at her ease, that she could not help but like them all. While the novelty of her brother asking her to make a new friend had alerted her to his preference, it was only now that she saw the real tenderness in his gaze. Her breath caught in her throat as she observed it being reciprocated. With only a passing thought for her own disappointment, she smiled.

Richard Fitzwilliam had been most intrigued when he learned his cousin had maintained the connection to the impertinent lady he had met in Kent. The oddness of Darcy's behavior while there as well as some of the lady's comments had made him alert to any anomalies. He had been rather disappointed by their final visit to the Hunsford parsonage when neither party had said anything shocking. They had parted on amiable terms, leaving no indication that another meeting would be imminent. The Colonel had certainly liked the lady from the start, had taken great pleasure in their discourse, had even considered her for himself in his less practical moments, but now, he saw his pursuit would have been in vain. When he had met her again tonight, he sensed a change. She greeted him as a friend, but there was a different tone to her voice, less open he supposed. And when her gaze had landed on his cousin, he saw a warmth there that had certainly been absent in Kent. Now, as he witnessed an unmistakably tender moment, he was at a loss to understand how they had come so far. His cousin had certainly been keeping a lot to himself. He had been circumspect on their return to London, venturing such vagaries as, "What is the real measure of a man?" and often drifting off into deep contemplation. Richard had tried to tease it out of him but had met with little success. Now he had to conclude that Elizabeth Bennet was be behind it all.

One at the table was decidedly not happy to be witnessing this tender moment. Caroline Bingley was indignant. After learning that all her scheming had come to naught when her brother announced casually at the breakfast table that he had renewed his acquaintance with Jane Bennet and had every intention of pursuing her, she had gritted her teeth and striven to convince Charles that she had only wanted his happiness and would of course welcome _Dear Jane_ if that was his wish. He had cheerfully informed her she could renew the friendship herself when they all dined together at Darcy House. This invitation had confused her to no end, for had it not been Darcy who had agreed to the separation in the first place? She had rallied, however, and determined to look her best and continue her campaign to be the mistress of Pemberley, only to be bowled over once again when not only Jane but her blasted sister walked through the door. She had been stunned when the normally placid Georgiana had stood up for Eliza, making it clear that her brother had influenced her opinion. Caroline had faltered then. When left with the choice of swallowing her pride and conversing with the Gardiners, who knew of her previous bad behavior, she had taken the easy road and gone to her sister. Now, sitting in the middle of the table, observing the joy of those around her, she could no longer deceive herself. Mr. Darcy had never looked at her like _that_. She determined she would begin re-examine her prospects. Pemberley was too nice a place, the Darcys too important a connection, to continue in a competition she had no chance of winning. Had she ever even been in the running?

Dinner was a grand affair, but finally came to an end. Darcy had no real wish to part from Elizabeth, but catching his cousin's eye and knowing he had to tell him something of recent developments, he released the ladies to their separate pursuits.

The ladies retired to the music room at Georgiana's intreaty. The hostess wasted no time in securing Elizabeth to practice duets to perform for the gentlemen. They were listened to with many friendly ears while polite conversation went on in the room.

Caroline had grown quiet, and her sister gave her a concerned look, while secretly hoping this dinner had been an eye opener and that Caroline would abandon her object. Louisa Hurst was not a deep woman. She was content with her position and cognizant that with all Caroline's pretensions, they were not, in fact, landed gentry. She had seen early on that while Mr. Darcy had been everything civil, he had shown Caroline no particular notice outside of being his friend's sister. She had delighted in maligning Hertfordshire while there had been no particular need not to. She had readily agreed to dissuade Charles from aligning himself with Miss Bennet. What did it really matter to her? She was happy to assist her sister. But when met with determination from the head of the Bingley family, she was just as happy to acquiesce. She was a malleable type of person who disliked confrontation and disorder in her life. She was not without compassion, however, and hoped Caroline would find contentment elsewhere, since she was never going to find it with the master of Pemberley.

When the gentlemen reappeared, they were met with many pleasant smiles. Darcy sought his sister with his gaze, happy to find her at ease with Miss Bennet and Mrs. Gardiner. He was a little disconcerted when she met his eye with a sly smile. He cocked his head to the side in question, but she just continued her conversation with the ladies, so he gladly found a spot near Elizabeth. She, too, seemed to have some secret behind her teasing eyes, but he decided to let the ladies have their game.

At last Bingley made a request for music, and the gracious hostess readily applied to her new friend for assistance in entertaining the assembled party. Georgiana met her brother's gaze, and he answered with eyes wide in amazement and pride.

The performers delighted their audience. Elizabeth's natural confidence and playfulness made up for her less polished skills and put Georgiana at ease. Darcy was bewitched all the more; the magnetic pull of her was irresistible. She lit up the room, but she seemed to play just for him. She met his eye boldly several times, not trying to disguise the new feelings flowing through her.

Elizabeth took Georgiana's arm in hers as they stood to receive accolades for their performance, quick to deflect any praise laid on herself onto the furiously blushing girl beside her. Caroline was applied to for further entertainment, and she made her way to the instrument more sullenly than was her norm. The room was soon filled with furiously flowing notes once more, and the party rearranged itself into new conversations.

Quick to claim Elizabeth's company, Darcy drew her over to a cosy seat somewhat removed from the others. "You are a remarkable influence on Georgiana. I cannot tell you what it means to me to see her put herself forward like that. She has been so withdrawn, so sad, ever since -" The delicate hand on his arm stopped his words. He looked up into warm eyes. "She was never as… brave as you, but she lost so much of her spirit. I feel so responsible. I should have protected her better. I should have -" Once again his voice was arrested by her touch, but this time her palm lay softly on his cheek.

"You mustn't take so much on yourself. You cannot protect her from everything. She is young. She will rally again. You must simply be sure she knows you love her, flaws and all." Seeming to suddenly realize they were not, in fact, alone, Elizabeth withdrew her hand, blushing as she averted her eyes. "And perhaps let her see that you are not perfect, either," she added quietly.

Blinking and taking a steadying breath he managed to make a reply, despite the whirling emotions her tender touch had invoked. "You think she idolizes me?"

"How could she not? You are so fastidious!" Elizabeth laughed to lighten the mood.

"Then she need only spend more time with you, and she will surely learn of all my faults," he replied teasingly.

"Now sir!" Elizabeth returned with mock offense. "You must think me terribly cruel!"

"No, never cruel, only refreshingly honest," he replied earnestly. The teasing mood diffused and Elizabeth returned to seriousness, too.

"I _was_ cruel," she said, bowing her head.

"I needed to hear it," Darcy insisted.

The music came to an end followed by warm applause. Realizing their brief privacy must also end, they stood to rejoin the gathering.

Elizabeth lay awake that night with a mind full. Every look, every touch, every word, every feeling, was analyzed and catalogued. She was rapidly coming to a very pleasant conclusion, and she could not repine that it was also a very logical one.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The brothers-in-law's correspondence reflected the two men's natural dispositions. Edward Gardiner was a thorough but to-the-point business man who had the best interests of his family at heart and no illusions about his sister's husband's indolence. Thomas Bennet was a man seldom roused to domestic responsibility or correspondence but in his heart was a kind man with a particular fondness for his eldest daughters and respect for his wife's brother.

 _Dear Brother,_

 _As their temporary protector, I feel it my duty to inform you that Jane and Elizabeth have recently been receiving visits from two gentlemen callers. I know you to already be acquainted with both Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy. From previous accounts, I had formed quite a marked idea of each man. I must say that I have met with many surprises. While in essence much is as it was described, each gentleman has proven to have depths we had not anticipated. Mr. Darcy had us all to his townhouse last night, and Madeline and I were highly impressed with his clear desire to gain our good opinion, as well as that of Elizabeth. Mr. Bingley was all amiability, and Madeline assures me he has explained his inconstancy to Jane's satisfaction. They both meet with my approval, for what that is worth._

 _Sincerely,_

 _E. Gardiner_

* * *

 _Gardiner -_

 _Your opinion is welcome. Send the girls to me, so I can form my own._

 _Bennet_

After receiving the summons, the Misses Bennet made arrangements to return to Longbourn. They had enough time to take leave of their friends properly before departing. Before calling at the Hursts' townhouse, the sisters called on Georgiana, and Elizabeth was not displeased when it was revealed that her brother was at home as well. Upon hearing her news, he boldly asked Miss Bennet if he could have a moment alone with her sister. Receiving a nod from Elizabeth, Jane asked after a botany book Mr. Bingley had mentioned, and Georgiana graciously agreed to show her to the library, leaving the parlor door open for propriety.

"I will follow you to Hertfordshire directly," he said as he came to sit beside her.

"I fear you will have a mixed reception there."

"I will just have to win them over, too."

"Too? So, you believe you have succeeded with me, do you?" she challenged with a teasing smile.

"I have hope," he said earnestly.

His low voice resonated inside her and she met his entreating eyes boldly. "It is warranted."

Darcy's intense gaze seemed to penetrate her soul and made her breath quicken. Her eyes fluttered closed when she felt his hand brush her cheek. She felt his breath on her neck as he whispered, "May I kiss you?"

A breathy, "yes" escaped her lips as Darcy nuzzled her cheek before finding her lips with his own. She felt his warm hands on either side of her face and gave herself over to his kiss. This one was different from the last, deeper, more sensual. Her senses were flooded with him. She could taste his morning coffee, smell his soap, hear his quickened breath. Her whole body was attuned to him. At last he withdrew, resting his forehead against hers as their breathing returned to normal.

"I shall consult with Bingley today about returning to Netherfield," he said as he moved to put some distance between them on the settee.

Elizabeth was a little slower to come back to her senses, but knowing their time was short, endeavoured to attend to the present. "Will you bring your sister?" she said as she shook herself and smoothed her skirt reflexively.

"It is difficult to know how to proceed. With Wickham in the neighborhood, I fear for her equanimity, and my rationality."

"Yes, of course. He may very well call at Longbourn, although he had become engaged before I left."

"Well, I fear for the lady." Darcy paused, considering. "Do you suppose… should I have spoken up, about his true character, I mean? I cannot risk Georgiana's reputation, but… could I have done something? Should I have?"

"I admit it is a question I have struggled with. I hope you do not mind, but I have shared your history with Jane." He seemed momentarily surprised but then relaxed and nodded his approval. "Her kind heart insists it all must be some horrible misunderstanding. She suggests he may be trying to re-establish himself and to expose him would only make him desperate."

Darcy stood up quickly, expelling a cold laugh as he turned his back to her and tried to regain his composure. "He makes himself desperate," he insisted.

After pausing to think, Elizabeth said, "Perhaps there is some other misdeed you could expose him for? You need not bring Miss Darcy's name up at all. If he really lives as badly as you say, surely there are lesser offenses that could be brought to light. You might speak with my father about it." She then added in a quieter voice, "though he may take some convincing to listen to you."

Darcy turned back to face her, eyebrows raised. "I see." He paced a few times before saying, "He has undoubtedly run up many depts with merchants as well as his fellow officers, and if he holds to previous patterns, it will be more than he can repay. His luck will run out eventually. How much does this girl have?"

Elizabeth was ashamed to remember her aunt's displeasure at his unseemly mercenary motives while she had defended him as merely prudent. "Ten thousand pounds, I believe - a recent inheritance."

Darcy only nodded, thoughtful. Their sisters reappeared then, signaling an end to their conversation.

It will surprise no one to learn that Mrs. Bennet was a flutter of nerves upon the return of her eldest daughters. "Oh Jane! I knew you could not be so beautiful for nothing," she gushed, not drawing breath to listen to Jane's protests that they were not engaged yet and barely sparing a glance to her ungrateful second child.

Said second child heaved a sigh of relief upon realizing her mother was unaware of her own most eligible suitor. She could not, however, help noticing the pointed gaze of her father that clearly said, _We need to talk_. Therefore, as soon as she was refreshed from her journey, she made her way to her father's book room. "Sit down, child," Mr. Bennet said. He fixed her with a studying eye. "You have been very sly, Lizzy. Is there not something you would like to tell me?"

"I believe you will shortly be visited by Mr. Darcy," she said evasively.

"And what may be the purpose of his visit?"

"There are a few possibilities."

"Such as?"

With eyes downcast she finally admitted in a small voice, "he may come to ask for my hand in marriage."

Even with his brother's warning, it came as a shock to hear it from Elizabeth herself. "And how should I answer him should this be his purpose?"

Raising her eyes to meet her father's and taking a deep breath she said, "You should grant it."

Mr. Bennet studied his daughter's face. She seemed resolute. "I see you are determined, but let me caution you to think better of it. You could never be happy if you did not truly respect and esteem your partner in life. Have you not always hated him? Is he not a proud and disagreeable man?"

Elizabeth colored. She had been dreading this conversation, dreading admitting her vanity had led her to slander a good man. She now endeavored to set the record straight, explaining a little of how they came to sort out their misunderstandings while in Kent and to further their friendship in London. "We have both made mistakes, both been fools," she concluded, "but I believe he is truly the best of men." She could have added, "and I believe I love him," but decided that the gentleman in question should be the first to know.

With this pronouncement, her father could not but be moved. "Very well, my dear," Mr. Bennet said in a voice strained with emotion. "Should your man come for you, I shall not refuse him."

Elizabeth rushed to embrace her father, giving him a kiss on his forehead. "Thank you, father."

"Enjoy the peace while it lasts. Your mother cannot remain ignorant of these developments for long," he said, shooing her out of his sanctuary and settling down to think over the changes that were soon to occur at Longbourn.

In fact, even without her mother being enlightened, there was little peace to be found at home. Mrs. Bennet soon learned through her gossip network that Netherfield was to be reopened, which naturally sent her into a torrent of activity, and Elizabeth was needed to shield Jane from the constant effusions of joy, demands to refresh gowns and instructions on properly securing a man. Likewise, Jane was needed to shield Elizabeth from unflattering comparisons to herself.

At last, three days after the sisters' own arrival, the gentlemen returned to the neighborhood. Bingley's sisters had declined joining the party, leaving them without a hostess, but the gentlemen wasted no time in calling at Longbourn and requesting company for a walk. As quickly as Mrs. Bennet's verbosity would allow, Mr. Bingley, Mr. Darcy, Jane, Elizabeth and the two youngest girls found themselves ushered outside into the warm, late spring air.

Darcy and Elizabeth soon outstripped the ambling pace of Jane and Bingley, as well as the giggling duo, who begged leave to call on Maria Lucas. "So Miss Darcy was left behind after all," Elizabeth observed.

"Yes. In the end the decision was taken out of my hands by Bingley's lack of hostess."

"I see how it would be awkward for her to reside there. I am sorry you had to be parted again so soon."

"Thank you. She sends you her greetings. She is with her companion now, and has her studies to keep her busy. Perhaps arrangements can be made later for them to make a short visit. I have now learned the militia is soon to depart, so that removes one complication."

"Yes, they are to encamp to Brighton. Kitty and Lydia swear they will break their hearts!" she said, laughing.

"Have you seen him?" he asked suddenly.

Clearing her throat, Elizabeth replied quietly, "yes, he called with some fellow officers just yesterday. He…" she drifted off, unsure of how to continue, turning away from her walking companion.

"What is it?" Darcy asked, concern evident in his tone. "What did he do?"

"Oh, nothing untoward," she quickly reassured him, catching his eye briefly before turning away once more. "It's just… he is no longer engaged. The young lady's uncle has taken her away, and he… well he seemed to think that I would welcome his attentions as if he had not so recently been engaged to another. I am sorry," she hurried to add, seeing the distress on Darcy's face. "I know it must give you pain to hear, but believe me when I tell you I never seriously encouraged him and never thought of him as more than a friend." He nodded but said nothing and continued walking. "I'm afraid I rather provoked him, in fact."

"Oh?"

Elizabeth blushed, and Darcy caught the smile she tried to hide. "Yes, he was eager to hear of my impressions of Kent, and seemed most displeased when I could not satisfy him that its visitors were as disagreeable as he assumed."

"Its visitors? You told him I was there?"

"I did."

Darcy grew thoughtful after this, and they both walked along in amiable silence for some time, paying little attention to where their feet were taking them. At length they recollected they should be returning. The scene they discovered upon reentering Longbourn was joyful chaos. Elizabeth soon found Jane, who embraced her warmly and quickly related the happy conclusion of her walk with Mr. Bingley. "Oh Lizzy! Why can everyone not be as happy as I? And you, Lizzy? Have you no news to relate?"

Elizabeth was warm in her congratulations, and decided to answer her sister's enquiry honestly. "I have no news, but have given him to understand he has hope. I believe he does not wish to rush me, after his first disastrous attempt. I have no desire to hurry into anything, but I know my answer now." She was embraced again, and then they were all swept up in the general hubbub of the household. The gentlemen were asked to stay for dinner, and the invitation was graciously accepted.

The evening was a strain for Elizabeth. Luckily Mrs. Bennet was mostly distracted by Mr. Bingley, but the rest of the family were as they ever were, and she watched nervously as Darcy made an effort to be more agreeable, though he was clearly uncomfortable. She saw her father eyeing him with new interest and knew Darcy could not be ignorant of the question in his gaze. Her uneasiness grew as the ladies left the men to their port. After her talk with her father, she did not fear his ultimate answer when it came to the point, but she worried he would not make it easy on the poor man. She had some reprieve when they were rejoined, as Bingley contrived to get Darcy and her into conversation with himself and Jane. She could not be too sorry when the evening came to an end, however. Her mother's effusions and younger sisters' silliness only served to remind her of Darcy's reservations.

Mr. Bingley, being recently returned to Hertfordshire society, found he had many obligations to the other families in the neighborhood, and conscripted Darcy often to accompany him. Thus, several days passed without a call to Longbourn. Elizabeth began to worry. Their last private conversation had been on their walk, and though it had not bothered her at the time, she now wondered at Darcy's silence following her confession about Wickham. As far as she knew, he had not yet approached her father, either about Wickham or herself. She went over every mortifying occurrence of the dinner at Longbourn repeatedly. Was his re-exposure to her family's improprieties making him rethink her suitability?

It was on the fourth day of the gentlemen's absence that two things happened to throw more chaos into life at Longbourn: Lydia received an invitation, and Lady Catherine came to call.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Elizabeth returned from a morning ramble to find the house in an uproar once again. She was first accosted by a wailing Kitty, from whom the only intelligible words were, "It isn't fair!" and, "I am two years older!" The mystery was soon illuminated when a crowing Lydia skipped into the room demanding Lizzy be jealous of her invitation to be "The Colonel of the regiment's wife's particular companion!" Elizabeth strove to temper Lydia's enthusiasm by arguing their father was unlikely to allow the trip. She was soon proved wrong, however, when that gentleman proclaimed peace in the household to be more important than avoiding any danger posed by his silliest daughter being let loose in a campful of soldiers. It was now crucial for Darcy to speak to her father. Why did he not come?

It was in this over-agitated state that Elizabeth was then faced with a very irate Lady Catherine de Bourgh.

The grand lady herself swept into the parlor, looking disapprovingly at the enthusiastic display being put on by Lydia and her mother. Kitty had thankfully taken her tears to her room. Without preamble, and with more than her normal amount of imperiousness, Lady Catherine addressed the only person in the room to whom she had been introduced, "Miss Elizabeth Bennet, I require a private audience with you. Accompany me to that prettyish little wilderness beside your house." Too shocked to think of a reason to refuse, and burning with curiosity besides, Elizabeth rose to comply.

One hour later saw that same lady storming into Netherfield Park. "Darcy!" she bellowed, barely allowing the butler to fully open the door. "Fitzwilliam Darcy, I will be heard!" And then turning to the unfortunate butler demanded, "Where is my nephew? I must see him at once!"

"I believe he and Mr. Bingley are in the study, ma'am. If you'll wait here -" but she would not. Storming into the house, the butler was forced to chase after her to steer her in the right direction and managed to just proceed her to the study door. "Lady Catherine for Mr. Darcy," he managed to get out in a pant as the lady pushed her way into the room.

The gentlemen looked up from some papers they were studying. Bingley blanched and turned to his friend for guidance. Darcy looked more peeved than surprised, and sent Bingley a look that clearly said, _My apologies. You may go._ " To which Bingley looked exceedingly grateful, gave Lady Catherine a quick (ignored) bow, and quit the room.

"I am most seriously displeased, nephew."

Darcy met her gaze briefly, then took a moment to straighten the papers in front of him, go to the sideboard, and pour a glass of scotch, before turning back around and saying, "Good day to you, Aunt Catherine. How was your journey? Lovely weather for it, though perhaps a bit too hot."

"Darcy, now you listen to me. Whatever entanglements that girl has gotten you into, it is nothing that cannot be overcome. The family will rally around you. No one would hold you to these vicious rumours."

"I beg your pardon, aunt. Of what are you speaking?"

"Don't play coy with me, Fitzwilliam Darcy. I have had enough of that from that upstart little country chit. The nerve to imply I was rude for questioning her! As if my notice of her last month meant nothing. As if your standing in society were equal to a mere Hertfordshire squire!"

"Lady Catherine, speak plainly," Darcy said firmly, quickly losing patience. He had a pretty clear idea what she was getting at and eager to have it done with.

"Elizabeth Bennet is the most disrespectful, self-important social climber I have ever met! I demand you cut all ties with that family. They are a disgrace, the lot of them. The way those young ones carry on with no sense of decorum. Collins has told me all about how they run amok, and I witnessed it myself; they are shameless. Five daughters out at once, what a notion. How anyone could entertain the idea that you would connect yourself to such a woman. Well, it is just preposterous! I set off at once to ensure this rumour was cut down at the source, but instead of compliance I was met with obstinacy and bull headedness! Oh, she denied that she had started the rumour, of course..." She then trailed off and began muttering, as though recalling some particularly egregious offense. "The nerve… as if your engagement to Anne were nothing."

Throughout this speech, Darcy had been holding himself in check. He was familiar enough with his aunt (and Elizabeth) that nothing she said was a particular surprise, though the sheer nerve of her went beyond his prior reckoning. However, it now became imperative that he put a stop to her line of thought. "I will say this one final time, Aunt Catherine, and only once. I am not, nor was I ever, engaged to my cousin Anne." At Lady Catherine's budding protest, Darcy raised his hand to silence her. "Enough of this, madam. The only people who will be deciding who I marry are myself and the lady I choose to ask."

It may well be imagined that the Lady Catherine was not so easily dissuaded from making further arguments. Many more invectives were thrown at Elizabeth Bennet and her family, and Darcy was roused to a frightening show of temper, in which threats of estrangement were made in no uncertain terms.

The butler heaved a sigh of relief as he closed the front door behind the huffing, ranting, steaming woman who stormed passed him.

Darcy wasted no time in calling for his horse to be saddled and informing Bingley of his need to ride to Longbourn directly. "Good luck," Bingley shouted as Darcy sprinted for the door. He paused long enough to send his friend a grin before rushing out the door.

As he hit a rhythm on his steed, and his anger cooled, he began to worry. What harm might his aunt's words do to his chances? They had made so much progress! He was sure Elizabeth had been encouraging him, but if she were still unsure of his worth, if she still thought him too proud and arrogant, Lady Catherine's vicious attack would have reaffirm her fears. But he was a man determined. He would beg an audience and promise her his endless devotion. As he reminisced about each kiss they had shared and tried not to think of never feeling her lips on his again, a very familiar figure came into view. He brought his horse to a halt and watched her draw near. She stopped about ten yards away and studied him, secret smile on her face. She cocked her head at him in question.

He quickly dismounted, tethering his horse to an obliging tree, and went to meet her.

They stood face to face for a full minute, studying each other. Darcy could not account for the smile on her lips. _Why is she not furious? Is she here to taunt me?_

"My aunt was unpardonably rude," he offered.

"Yes."

The word hung in the air. Darcy wanted desperately to know all that was running through her head, but fear for the worst stayed his tongue despite his recent resolve to beg. He held his breath, bracing for the onslaught.

When at last she spoke, she looked almost sheepish, and he was sure she was simply worried over the hurt she would cause.

"She chose an opportune moment to visit me. You see, I had started to worry because you stayed away so long, and I last saw you in company with all of my eccentric family, and then her arguments were so similar to ones I had heard before." Darcy started to protest, but she placed a finger to his lips, suddenly meeting his eye again, and he was stunned into silence. "But then it hit me in the midst of her ridiculous rant - you've changed, Fitzwilliam."

He studied her with wide eyes for another minute, too amazed at her words and the sweetness of his given name on her lips to immediately know how to respond, and then suddenly his hands were grasping her upper arms, and he was pressing his lips to hers in a fiery kiss. She was stunned, but unlike that first kiss, when her mind caught up, it did not revolt. Her hands reached out to pull him closer. His arms moved to encircle her. He peppered her with kisses, not neglecting her precious rosy cheeks, her elegantly slender neck, the lids of her bright eyes. "Elizabeth," he breathed, "I must know - will you marry me?"

She hugged him tightly to herself, delighting in the feel of his strong body pressed against her. "Yes," she whispered. "Yes, yes, yes!" she repeated as she was swept off her feet and spun around in giddy delight. When her feet found the ground once more, she laughed joyously and declared, "I love you, Fitzwilliam Darcy!" after which she was soundly kissed many times over.

The couple continued to express themselves in a manner befitting two who are violently in love for quite some time. Finally, Darcy seemed to recollect his gentlemanly upbringing and forced himself to relinquish his hold on the delightfully passionate woman who had miraculously agreed to be his and whose love he was still unsure he deserved. With some difficulty, he managed to suggest he escort her back home so he could speak to her father.

"Oh!" Elizabeth exclaimed suddenly.

"What is it? Do you not wish for me to speak to your father yet?" he asked, concerned.

"No, no. Quite the opposite. I am eager for you to speak to him." At Darcy's raised eyebrow she continued, "obviously I would like his blessing for our marriage, but as I have already been assured of it, that is not the point on which I am eager."

"Already assured of it? That makes some things clear," he said thoughtfully and more to himself, but recollecting her other words, he continued, "then what is it that you would have me speak of?"

"Wickham."

Darcy's face fell. Must that man always spoil his joy?

"I _am_ sorry to be bringing him up at such a moment, but it really is urgent."

"Of course, Elizabeth. Has something happened?"

"Lydia has been invited to go to Brighton. It is not as if I have any concrete fear, but you know how she is. She will flirt shamelessly with every red coat she sees. She will be poorly chaperoned, and anything could happen. I have tried to caution my father to check her, but he is convinced she can get into no real trouble, that she will 'learn her own insignificance.' If you could but warn him of the type of man she has been exposed to, try to make him see the danger. And Wickham cannot be the only such cad in the militia." Her voice had taken on a tone of desperation that was so foreign to her normal vivacity.

"Dearest Elizabeth," he began, anxious to reassure her. "I will do as you ask without hesitation. I apologize for not approaching him sooner. I wanted to have some evidence to put before him. I have not been idle in my absence from you. Bingley and I have discovered the extent of his debts in Meryton. Unfortunately, as you can well imagine, Bingley's assistance _was_ necessary, as few were willing to divulge the information to me at my first application." He shook his head at this, and Elizabeth gave him a sympathetic smile. Sighing, he continued, "The debts were substantial. I have applied to Colonel Forster for an accounting of his debts among his fellow officers and expect to hear from him soon. Your sisters will soon have an influential brother-in-law, one who Wickham may target again. Indeed, I worry that our announcement may spark some scheming on his part. I think your father can be brought to reason. Perhaps your mother could be persuaded that Lydia is needed at home to prepare for two upcoming weddings."

His words did reassure her, and by the end of this speech she had that secret smile on her lips once again. "Oh my! You are handsome when you're devious."

Such a statement could only be answered in one way, and it was some time yet before they were seen at Longbourn.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The sun was well past its zenith when the house came into view. Quite aware of their slightly ruffled appearance, they decided to approach separately. "Are we hypocrites for censuring my father's inattentiveness when it has allowed us such luxurious time together?" Elizabeth laughed.

Darcy blushed, acknowledging the possibility and reproaching himself for not feeling more guilty. "My intentions are honorable," he reasoned.

"Yes, but you could have easily taken advantage of me if they weren't." He blinked at this, trying to remove the tantalizing thought from his brain before he entered her father's house. He was interrupted from this task when she reached up on her toes to place a final, soft kiss on his lips before skipping off. Taking several deep breaths and forcing an image of Lady Catherine into his mind, he made his way to the front door.

Elizabeth went straight to her mother to relay her news, hoping the worst of her outbursts would have blown over by the time Darcy could join them. Mrs. Bennet was all for calling the carriage right then and there to begin to spread the news of her good fortune but was finally convinced to wait for the official word from Mr. Bennet.

The men spent most of the late afternoon in consultation. Darcy started off the interview with the daunting, though pleasant, task of informing Mr. Bennet that Elizabeth had consented to be his wife. He had to put up with a few well aimed teases, but the older man took pity on him and gave his assurances that they had his blessing.

The next phase was less pleasant. While trying to give his future father-in-law his due deference, Darcy explained his and Elizabeth's concerns about Lydia's trip to Brighton, beginning by hinting that unscrupulous men would not hesitate to take advantage of her naivete. When this got him nowhere, he explained Wickham's general depravity, how he had run up large debts everywhere he lived, including Meryton, and had engaged in licentious behavior at Cambridge. "I love Elizabeth, Mr. Bennet, and I will marry her, but I cannot risk the Darcy name being dragged through the mud. I implore you to rein in Miss Lydia's exuberance before she goes too far."

"Now see here, young man!" Mr. Bennet was really starting to get offended by these young people who thought they knew better than the girl's own father. "Lydia is silly and ignorant like other young girls, but Colonel Foster is a sensible man. He'll watch over her. She's too poor to be the target of a fortune hunter."

"Money is not her only value to a rake."

The blood drained from Mr. Bennet's face. It was not as if he had never considered it before, but in his eyes Kitty and Lydia were still children, and Mary seemed hardly interested in the opposite sex.

"With all due respect, sir, I think you underestimate the situation. Silly your daughter may be, but that only makes her more dangerous and more likely to make a bad decision. Trust me," he added darkly, "she can not be watched all the time."

"Trust you? What can you know of silly young girls?"

And there it was. He could see no way forward but to reveal the truth. It was not merely the shame of Georgiana's actions, but he was loath to admit his own culpability, especially to this man whose respect he hoped for. He sighed and rested his head in his hands for a moment before he felt he could continue.

"I have learned the hard way that even young girls who appear to be sensible can have their heads turned by pretty words and make reckless decisions. Perhaps you are unaware that, along with my cousin, I have had the guardianship of my sixteen year old sister since our father's death five years ago. She has always been a sweet tempered, calm sort of girl, has always had the best tutors and governesses. But that did not protect her from the romantic notions that must infect the minds of all at her age. Perhaps if our mother had been around, things would have been different, who can say.

"I have already explained to you the general character of my childhood companion, George Wickham, but I have withheld his most egregious crime against my family, to which a motive of revenge on me can no doubt be ascribed. Last summer, with the aid of my sister's companion, who he was in league with, he preyed on her tender memories of a childhood friend to recommend himself as a lover. She so far lost her senses as to consent to an elopement and no doubt would have been lost had providence not led me to visit her unexpectedly. She was saved and had to learn a hard truth that it was only her substantial fortune that he loved.

"You argue that your daughters cannot be preyed upon because they are too poor, but once our families are joined, I, as well as Bingley, will become their protectors alongside their father."

The conversation seemed to have aged Mr. Bennet. Sighing, he finally capitulated. "Very well. I shall rescind my consent for the trip. But you do not know what you ask of me. I expect you here daily to take your share of the wails and exclamations of grief over this action."

Mr. Bennet, true to form, merely delivered the blow and then beat a hasty retreat to his bookroom, leaving others to deal with the aftershocks. Mrs. Bennet was pretty well overcome with flutterings. To be gaining not one but two very wealthy sons-in-law was something that could not be expounded on enough. She was briefly distressed by Lydia's disappointment but was quick to claim her for wedding planning, declaring that she would have much better chances at a rich match after her sisters were situated. This was little comfort to Lydia, who in addition to being denied this immediate pleasure, had the sad misfortune to watch others being lavished with attention and promised new wardrobes and every good thing.

Meanwhile, Darcy's inquiries into Wickham's debts had been setting off alarm bells. Though not initially inclined to pay them heed, Colonel Forster soon found that the proud man from Derbyshire had just cause for his warnings. Wickham was in debt well beyond his salary to other officers. Thus started the whisperings, and it was not long before Wickham found himself hounded for recompense from all sides.

For all their good intentions, Darcy and Elizabeth would soon learn they had created a perfect storm. Two desperate people, one for attention and one for money and egress, were a recipe for disaster.

The day after her disappointment, having stomped and yelled through the house without getting her way, Lydia invented some excuse to walk to Meryton. Elizabeth watched her go with worry, but her mother was pulling her every which way and insisting she accompany her on visits to all their neighbors. Jane put a calming hand over Elizabeth's, convinced the girl merely needed time to cool down. Kitty was still sore at not having been invited to Brighton in the first place and had not been able to restrain herself from gloating at her sister's change of fortune, so she was glad to see her go. Mary sat in judgement but did not move to intervene.

Wickham was emerging from yet another shop that was refusing to extend him more credit, when he was collided with by the young and buxom Lydia Bennet. He would have brushed the silly thing aside for all her forward flirting - she had no dowry, after all, and he had no time to mess around - but she was bursting to rant and rave, and she soon said the magic word: Darcy. Suddenly Wickham was all solicitation and charm again, an eager and sympathetic ear.

He was surprised that the spirited Elizabeth had engaged herself to that stuck-up prig, especially after she had been so sympathetic and expressed such distaste for the man. _She was rather frosty at our last meeting, and that man's money can buy anything,_ he thought bitterly. And now here was an opportunity too good to pass up. Lydia was practically begging for adventure, and ruining her was as good as ruining Darcy if he was to marry her sister. Either Darcy would cast aside the fallen family and destroy his own happiness or pay handsomely to save them. It was a win-win situation.

"Lydia, sweetheart," he cooed, "they simply don't appreciate you like I do. You're being stifled! Let me take you away from these unfeeling people."

Lydia needed very little more flattery and encouragement before eagerly consenting to meet him in the middle of the night to fly to Gretna Green.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The evening that followed Lydia and Wickham's meeting saw a large party gathered at the Bennets'. Mrs. Bennet had wasted no time in organizing a dinner as she dragged her eldest daughters around to boast of their engagements. Of course, Jane had already been forced on this circuit, but repetition did not lessen Mrs. Bennet's enthusiasm. In fact, it had been more than doubled.

Elizabeth took her mother's effusions in stride in light of her excellent situation. She could happily bear all her silliness with such a conclusion in sight. This is not to say she did not relish the excuse to escape it for awhile. Therefore, when she and Jane were pressed to get dressed for dinner long before it was really necessary, she jumped at the opportunity and readily complied, shutting the door behind herself and her dear sister with a relieved sigh. Giggles burst forth as she caught Jane's eye, and she began skipping merrily around the room, doing quite a good impression of her silliest sisters. "Oh Jane! I believe you shall have a rival for the title of Happiest Woman in the World!"

Jane laughed joyfully at her antics, "Dear Lizzy! It is a title I shall gladly share, but seeing you so happy only adds to my own joy. So you see, you are really helping me along." Much laughter continued to pour forth from that room as all prepared for the evening's gathering. The sisters did their mother proud, using all the allotted time to their best advantage.

Amidst all this joyful chaos, an uncharacteristically silent Lydia Bennet returned to the house, stole up to her room, and began packing. She had agreed to meet her _Dear Wickham_ outside the gate after the house had gone to bed. Sharing a room with Kitty could make the escape more difficult. If they were on their usual friendly terms, Kitty might have helped, but they were on the outs now. She would make sure Kitty drank a few extra glasses of wine this evening while abstaining more than usual herself.

The additional guests served to dilute Mrs. Bennet's noise somewhat. While other members of the party were similarly vulgar, they tended to stick together, rehashing the news of the engagements and declaring how they all knew how it would be from the beginning. This left Elizabeth and Darcy more free to mix with those less inclined to fawn.

Elizabeth was highly impressed by her fiancé. While still not entirely comfortable, Darcy had clearly been making an effort with her neighbors over the past week. He made a point to ask after specific family members or estate matters with each person who approached them. His efforts were rewarded with many warm smiles from his bride-to-be, who held his arm perhaps a bit closer to her body than was appropriate.

Throughout the raucous evening, one person remained calm. Even Mary Bennet had been roused to conversation; there was much scripture written on the subject of marriage, after all. Kitty was back to high spirits, excited about the prospect of further celebrations and general merriment. She had not needed Lydia's gentle suggestions of another glass of wine. She was eager to indulge. Lydia watched all with a mischievous gleam in her eye, assenting with anyone who insisted on how lucky her sisters were but venturing no comments of her own.

With so many distractions, Elizabeth may have missed the signs if her father had not been inclined to comment, "Well Lizzy, it seems Lydia may have learned a lesson from her disappointment after all. Perhaps she begins to see the advantages of finding a rich man like your Mr. Darcy." This was said with a teasing lift of his eyebrows.

Elizabeth furrowed her brow and sought out Lydia with her eyes. She did not believe for one second that Lydia had gotten over the ordeal so quickly. Darcy soon noticed the frown marring his previously jolly lady's face. Leaning close and counting on the general din to afford them privacy, he asked, "What has you looking so severe?"

Biting the inside of her lip, she considered what to say. Perhaps he would think her silly. Finally, resolved that they were in this together, she said, "I have a bad feeling Lydia is up to something. She should be either sulking or begging for attention."

Darcy observed the girl. She was quieter than usual, but that imported little to him. "I will trust your superior knowledge of your sister," he said. "What do you suppose?"

"I've no idea. She went to Meryton alone today, but I confess I was otherwise occupied and have not attended to her since. I now intend to keep an eye on her."

"Good idea, but you'll have to lose that frown, or someone will think you're up to something, too." He smirked at her, succeeding in putting a smile back on her face.

As the last guest departed, Elizabeth pulled Jane upstairs. She had gone forth with her plan, which was made exceedingly difficult by being the center of attention. She had lost sight of Lydia several times, feeling a tightening in her chest whenever she realized the girl was nowhere to be seen. Each time she had found her again she had still been acting oddly. Sometimes Elizabeth could swear there was a mischievous glint in her eye. No one else seemed to notice. Loath to disturb Jane's serenity throughout the night, she was now desirous to share her fears. Lydia had gone up to bed already, and she was eager to follow.

Leaving the door open a crack so as to hear any disturbances in the hall, Elizabeth turned a worried eye on her dearest sister. Jane was humming quietly to herself as she began pulling pins from her hair and getting ready for bed, paying her worried sister no mind. It took three repetitions of her name to pull her from her musings.

"Yes, Lizzy?" she said dreamily.

Elizabeth hesitated; she was quite sure she knew what Jane would say. She would only brush the concerns aside and refuse to believe Lydia capable of anything dreadful. Disturbing that contented smile was also a sad prospect. "Oh, nothing, dearest." She received only a hum in response and decided to follow her sister's lead and ready herself for bed, keeping an ear tuned to anything odd.

As she lay beside Jane's peaceful form, Elizabeth did not dare fall asleep. Perhaps she was being paranoid, but she knew Lydia too well not to be disturbed. That girl was never calm. Darcy had tried to be reassuring throughout the evening, but there was nothing he could really do except offer moral support and promise to visit the next day. Oh! How she wished he could have stayed! Just as she was getting lost in thoughts of his dark, calming eyes and how soon they would never be parted, she was put on high alert by a sudden noise. She strained her ears but heard no more as the seconds ticked by agonizingly slowly.

She sat bolt upright. _There it was again!_ she thought. It was muffled, but she was sure someone was awake and moving around. Moving slowly so as not to disturb her bedmate, Elizabeth crept out of bed and peered through the crack in the door. A sudden shaft of moonlight illuminated the floor, and a silhouette tiptoed through a door down the hall.

Elizabeth gaped. _What is that silly girl up to?_ Somehow she felt no joy in the justification of her fears. She hesitated. She had seen the bandbox in Lydia's hand but had no idea what her plan could be or how to thwart it. Should she wake the house? Go after her? Grab her by the arm and drag her back? Try to reason with her? If she had learned anything from this ordeal, it was that their father was woefully naive when it came to young girls. He would never change the way he handled her sisters unless he saw the consequences himself. Haste was absolutely essential as Lydia had already reached the ground floor and would soon be at the front door.

Grabbing her robe, she rushed to her father's room. Not bothering to knock, she ran through the door. She went first to the window to pull open the curtains and let the full moon light the room, then to his bedside to shake him awake. "Papa!" she hissed. "Papa!"

She was swatted away carelessly. "Papa!" she said more forcefully. "It is Lydia! I think she is running away!"

This at last made him sit up, and he groped for his spectacles as he groggily said, "Lizzy? No, no, don't be silly. You're supposed to be the sensible one."

"Papa, I am being sensible. I just saw her leave with a bandbox in her hand. She was fully dressed!"

"What!?" Mr. Bennet finally gained some animation. He got up and accepted the dressing gown Lizzy wrapped round him and the slippers she placed at his feet. "Go rouse Peters and Jackson. Have them meet me out front - with horses!" She jumped to comply as her father headed down the stairs.

"You can't really expect me to ride all the way to Scotland in _that!_ " Lydia exclaimed, taking in the poky cart before her pulled by a bored looking farm horse.

"Come, sweetness, make haste. We'll pick up the something statelier when we get to London. Now hurry up!" Wickham was having trouble keeping his temper in check. He had spent the day dodging repayment demands by hiding out on the outskirts of the village. He was hungry and had little patience left.

"Ooh! Are we going to London? Will you buy me a present?" Lydia was easily diverted and handed over her box, missing the clenched jaw and flared nostrils of her lover.

"Up you go," he said, practically tossing her into the cart and quickly following. He grabbed the reins and gave them a sharp flick. The horse snorted indignantly but grudgingly started to move at a lazy pace. "Come on you lazy git." He flicked the reins twice more, coaxing a tired trot from the poor beast.

They were roughly a quarter mile down the lane when they heard dogs barking and muffled shouts. Wickham cursed under his breath and began flicking the reins frantically. The horse whinnied but picked up its pace. Lydia was laughing gleefully. _What a good joke!_ was all she thought.

Looking over his shoulder, Wickham cursed again. Two figures on horseback were easily gaining on his pathetic farm cart. He took one last look at Lydia Bennet and his chances for revenge on Darcy before tossing the reins aside and jumping to the ground, making for the cover of the woods. Lydia gasped. "Wickham! Where are you going! You said you would marry me!" She continued yelling indignantly at the fleeing form, paying no attention to the cart, whose horse had finally been roused to a significant speed.

If the universe worked by a fair justice system, Lydia Bennet might have sustained some type of painful but non-lethal injury for all the trouble she had caused, but as it is, one of the mounted footmen swiftly made his way alongside the farm horse and coaxed it to slow down, which it did quite happily, promptly dropping its head to munch some grass. Meanwhile, Lydia continued her tirade, insisting Wickham return and fight for her.

Return he did, but not by choice. Even with a full moon, running through the woods at night can be treacherous, and the Hertfordshire-native footman was much more familiar with the terrain. Thus, he easily caught up with the panicking, stumbling man, and after a brief struggle, subdued him.

Mrs. Bennet had so far been ignorant of the excitement of the night. Not sharing a room with her husband, she had missed his being pulled from bed. Having drunk a good quantity of wine, she managed to sleep through all the running around. But the belligerent shouts of her youngest daughter being dragged back inside finally stirred her. "Oh Mr. Bennet! What is it? Are we to be murdered in our beds?" she shouted as she pulled on her dressing gown and ran down the stairs.

If any in the house had not already been stirred, Mrs. Bennet succeeded in rousing them. Soon all were assembled in the sitting room, servants all poised just outside, ready to be of assistance or catch some gossip, as the case may be. Mr. Bennet paced the room, trying to order his thoughts in the midst of exclamations of misuse, broken hearts, and lack of information. Finally he seemed to come to some resolution.

"Lydia Bennet!" he said with a firmness that no woman in that household had ever heard. Miraculously, his delivery cut through all the nonsense about him. "What exactly did you think you were doing tonight?"

The addressed girl merely crossed her arms more tightly across her chest and pouted.

"I asked you a question, young lady, and you will answer me directly."

Mrs. Bennet made to intercede on her favorite's behalf, but a stern look from her husband stayed her tongue. The seconds ticked by as all eyes flicked back and forth between the chastised and the enforcer.

"You ruined everything!" she wailed. "Wickham loves me! We were to be married, but now you've scared him off, and I'm sure I shall be an old maid forever!" All this was said through the most pitiable sobbing.

"Mr. Bennet how could you!" his wife could not help but exclaim.

"Silence!" he bellowed. All complied. "It has been brought to my attention that my youngest daughter has not been comporting herself as a lady aught. I agreed, but I did not think it could lead to such doings as this. It is clear now that some great oversight has occurred in her education. Stealing away in the middle of the night with a reprobate of the worst propensities is not only reprehensible but incredibly foolish. Mr. Wickham has misrepresented himself to us all. He's so in debt he never could have afforded the coach fare to Scotland. He sought to ruin you not marry you!"

Lydia gasped and continued to protest through her wailing.

Mr. Bennet continued, disregarding her and spreading his glare around, "she is not the only one in error though she committed the worst offense. We will continue this discussion on the morrow. You will all go to bed now, and if anyone is missing before or at breakfast there will be serious consequences."

It transpired that Wickham had been housed in a locked stall in the stables for the night. Mr. Bennet had sent someone for Colonel Forster at first light, and the scoundrel had been handed over to his fate for desertion and the theft of a horse and cart. The colonel was entreated to say nothing of Lydia's part. Hopefully all in the Longbourn household could be counted on to do the same.

Later, seven silent Bennets sat together at the breakfast table. No one was quite easy, but Lydia was positively steaming. She sat with arms crossed, glaring at her father and sisters in turn. Mrs. Bennet had been subjected to a stern lecture already that morning, after she had gone to her husband's rooms to beg for leniency and insist that Lydia be allowed to marry. She was shot down most forcefully and ordered to hold her tongue on the matter. She sat alternately huffing and whimpering but without it affecting her appetite overmuch. Elizabeth was relieved, of course, but not happy. She could see there was much work to be done for Lydia to understand her error in judgement and the danger of her behavior and worried her father would still approach it all wrong. She also longed to see her Fitzwilliam. Jane had sympathy for all, but was perhaps finally having her eyes opened to some of the evils in the world, and it pained her deeply. She longed for her Charles' comforting presence. Mary sat in judgement of all but silently. She had ventured one morality and been promptly told to keep her thoughts to herself.

When those who were inclined to eat had done so and the meal had been cleared, Mr. Bennet stood to lay down his strictures. "No unsupervised visits from any man are to take place. Am I rightly understood? This includes walks with fiancés," he said with a pointed look at his eldest daughters. They both looked slightly abashed but agreed with a "yes father". Further instructions included mandatory time spent in a "rational manner" but with no suggestions on what that meant or offers to assist in the task. His wife was commanded to insure her daughters understood proper genteel behavior but again no assistance was offered.

Elizabeth sighed. Her father was unchanged. It would be a long and rocky road for her younger sisters.

Darcy and Bingley arrived at the appropriate visiting hour to an eerily quiet house. Bingley thought nothing of it and waited with a cheerful visage to be shown in. Darcy was immediately on alert. He had fretted all evening, hating leaving Elizabeth to her worries, and slept ill. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw all five sisters seated in the parlor but was again made uneasy when the usually ebullient mistress of the house greeted them weakly. Elizabeth gave him a wan smile, and he went to join her.

With the odd silence permeating the room, there was no chance of privacy, but he had to try nonetheless to gain some insight. "Are you well this morning, Miss Elizabeth?" he queried, sure she would know what he really asked.

"Mama," she said instead of answering, "might we walk out in the garden? We shall stay in view the house."

"Oh," her mother answered distractedly, "oh, yes Lizzy. And you too Jane, show Mr. Bingley those roses that just bloomed."

They all rose, and as they exited heard Mrs. Bennet's voice add in a slightly stronger tone, "Mary, play something nice for us, won't you?"

The party of four entered the garden and divided into couples but, true to Elizabeth's word, stayed close.

"Something happened," Darcy stated, when at last they would not be overheard.

"Oh Fitzwilliam," Elizabeth sighed, taking his hands to press her forehead against them. She longed to be in his embrace but would not risk her father's displeasure this day. "He was so close this time! He could have ruined everything." Her composure was slipping as this realization came crashing down on her. She had been so consumed with worry over her sister and father she had not fully thought what it could mean to her own future.

"Dearest, please," Darcy implored, guiding her over to a bench and helping her sit. "Is everyone safe now?" She nodded. "Then start from the beginning. What happened? Who almost ruined everything?"

Taking his proffered handkerchief and gathering herself together, she explained the near disastrous events of the night. "Dear God, Elizabeth! Where is he now?" he implored, grabbing onto her shoulders to look into her face with wide eyes.

"Back with his regiment, facing charges." Darcy relaxed instantly with this reassurance.

They sat in contemplative silence for a few minutes before Elizabeth's agitated mind brought back her earlier distress. "Oh! But what if… Oh, Fitzwilliam, how could I have faced you if -"

"I love you, Elizabeth!" he declared firmly, cutting her off. "You must know I would have done everything in my power to resolve this if they had succeeded in their escape."

"But what if they were never discovered? Or what if they _had_ been married? Could you be _his_ brother?"

"Please do not distress yourself. I could bear anything for you. These things have not come to pass. All is well, or will be. Please, dearest, loveliest Elizabeth, your tears break my heart." He caught a few with his thumb, cradling her face in his warm hand. "I only wish I could kiss them away."

This finally succeeded in bringing a smile to her lips, however faint. Sighing, she said, "I only wish my father's reactions brought as much satisfaction as having Wickham caught. Still he leaves most everything up to my mother and us girls to learn for ourselves. He taught me so much as I grew up because I was eager to learn but never had any patience with the younger girls. He has always let them use their time as they wished. I thought for sure this incident would change him, wake him up, but after making a few rules, he simply locked himself away again. I have looked up to him for so long for his wit and his kindness towards me, but I fear I can no longer respect him as I once did. How can he not see that by punishing Lydia without giving her structure she will just continue to lash out? And my mother cannot teach what she does not know herself!"

"I am truly grieved for you. It is never easy to see one's heroes as flawed."

"No," she agreed.

"Perhaps he is still processing and will yet do what needs to be done. I know how difficult it was to learn my own faults. Give him time. He must be aware of how his own inaction has contributed to your sister's behavior. If he chooses to change, it will be very difficult."

Elizabeth took his beloved face between her hands and met his gaze with such a look of love in her eyes that Darcy thought his heart might burst.

"Thank you. You are not perfect - we neither of us are - but you will be a good father."

The smile that spread on her lover's face made the whole world seem brighter again. "Only with you by my side, Elizabeth."


End file.
